Han Yanmeng
Little Princess of Silver Blizzard City who on beginning should marry Xiao Fengwu. Appearance Inside the middle carriage, sat a young girl, dressed in white colored clothes; only sixteen or seventeen years in age by the looks of it, her picturesque elegance couldn't be described in mere words, but her face reflected a hint of cleverness, and it would seem that she wasn't exactly a law-abiding citizen, and was probably on the naughtier side of the spectrum. Chapter 138 Her hair were white like the clouds, her skin was as white as snow, and her face was delicate and beautiful. Her big round eyes seemed quite excited at the sight of this gathering of peerless experts.Chapter 181 She appeared as beautiful as a flower which had managed to bloom even in the icebergs.Chapter 243 Even though Han Yan Yao's little sister was fifteen and a half years old, her figure hadn't yet fully matured. However, it could be said that it was beginning to show promise. If she were compared to Dugu Xiaoyi, she wouldn't come out lacking in any aspect.Chapter 244 Description Her status was quite high in the Silver Blizzard City even though she was the youngest. However, her status didn't matter because every other individual in the city was of an older generation. Naturally, she had to address them as such - 'teacher, master, uncle, great uncle, grandfather, great ancestor'. Moreover, since she was the youngest in her Family, she even had to address the people from her own generation as 'Elder Sister' or 'Elder Brother'. Han Yanmeng had later realized that the drop of her generational standing hadn't been an accident. In fact, she had found that some people had done it on purpose. This was done in order to get her married. There's no doubt that she's very young since the others of my generation are thirty to forty years elder to me. However, there are many men of her age in the generation that comes under her. But, they're obviously separated by generational hierarchy. And, human relations are irreversible. Moreover, the Sliver City's Xiao Family won't wish to get related by marriage to an outsider. So, this strict fall of her generational status has happened in order to avoid any unnecessary trouble… And, Xiao Fengwu's presence has only highlighted this issue since the two families had unanimously decided to appoint him as her husband. He's her age for sure, but he's not mature enough yet. Moreover, they must be afraid that I could repeat her elder sister's case. But, this Xiao Fengwu will become her husband if everything goes smoothly…Chapter 414 Notes * The Little Princess had often heard about the romance between her elder sister and Jun Wuyi, along with several tales of the Jun Family, and had formed a very favorable impression of the Jun Family as a result.Chapter 216 Items * Xuan Silkworm Armor. Chapter 210 * Soul Replenishing Jade. Chapter 227 --- Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Harem Category:Han Family Category:Silver Blizzard City Category:Xuan Xuan Continent